


Worn and Loved

by Madampringle



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Enjoy 8k+ of smut ya’ll, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Other Golden Deer are mentioned once or twice, Post Ending, They are so good together wtf, Vaginal Sex, this ship needs more content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madampringle/pseuds/Madampringle
Summary: Leonie didn’t care much to dwell on the business of others, especially when she could dwell on the towering man in front of her, and the wisps of blonde hair that peeked behind his ears and around his cheeks and on his neck. Wild, and yet so soft looking and splendid in chaotic tufts.





	Worn and Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with my smut! This one’s for one of my favorite Three Houses pairings. Raphael x Leonie is severely underrated and deserves some good food.
> 
> Come on, they’re after my heart, the way they love food and are disaster babies together. Very natural pairing, in my opinion.
> 
> Copious amounts of smut are ahead, so if this isn’t your cup of tea, please drink coffee instead and keep on scrolling.
> 
> This takes place post Golden Deer ending, so spoilers ahead too if you haven’t finished the route.
> 
> Also apologies for any mistakes, unbeta’d squad, where you at? XD

“49...50...”

Leonie seated herself upon the lid of the empty barrel. Bags of potatoes, vegetables, apples and other food products were stacked firmly across from crates and barrels of cloth and linen and cleaning supplies. Nestled in the back storage room of the cozy Inn, Leonie’s eyes trailed after the contemplative form of her companion, who had seemed to end his count.

Who also happened to be scratching the shaggy blonde hair on his head, humming as deeply in thought as he could. Of course, Raphael was not the kind to dwell on deep thinking for too long if he didn’t have to. Leonie knew good and well that when it came to upkeep at the Inn, Raphael was incredibly capable. He didn’t need to otherthink things that were just second nature to him, and certainly not when she was able to check after him and offer her own count to make sure.

But counting stock sucked. Leonie could agree on that fact. It sucked, it was boring, and losing count and having to start all over again made you want to tear your hair out. 

Speaking of hair, Leonie idly admitted to herself that Raphael’s certainly looked the best during this time of the evening, when the kitchen was cleared after dinner and the Inn guests were dawdling off to sleep or drink or bang someone they met three days ago. Leonie didn’t care much to dwell on the business of others, especially when she could dwell on the towering man in front of her, and the wisps of blonde hair that peeked behind his ears and around his cheeks and on his neck. Wild, and yet so soft looking and splendid in chaotic tufts.

At first, when she had stacked up enough bar tabs to drive herself into debt, the sting of shame and embarrassment at practically begging Raphael to let her work at his Inn had roiled in her veins. She had hated the idea of admitting to the vibrant and friendly man that she was as knuckle-headed as a drunkard, and certainly drank enough sometimes to earn such a title. Times were tough, with no enemies to smite or jobs to pick up.

She loved Claude and Byleth, would lay down her life for them, on Jeralt’s soul in whatever heaven existed in that sky, and yet damn them. Damn them for inadvertently making her life passion null and void. What Mercenary work was to be done in a United Kingdom of peace? The thought always faded quickly though. Fodlan and Almyra had enough warfare, and peace was what she had fought for too. What she had killed for beside the now King and Queen.

Perhaps she had always been a fool, for thinking she could follow in her mentor’s footsteps when he had covered his tracks, from her eyes and from Byleth’s eyes. 

No. 

In Byleth’s case, her destiny had been so much greater than that of a simple Mercenary. She was a Queen now, and well deserved too. Jeralt had raised her and trained her to be more than the bloodshed he lived through. Leonie knew this, and it was as hollowing as it was righteous and wonderful.

Leonie was no Queen, and never would be. Damn, she would never want to be. But, she was neither a true Mercenary either anymore, really. Now, she was a worker at an Inn a few villages away from her hometown. An Inn run by Raphael’s remaining family, an Inn he thrived in and held together with his burning warmth and charisma, his taste for good food and his welcoming work ethic.

Well. That was the upside of this job, this day in day out hauling and cooking and cleaning. The man in front of her, the friend she had made years ago in that once brilliant classroom surrounded by the children destined to change the world. She took comfort in that at least. Side by side, Leonie had fought and lived with Raphael and the Golden Deer. Her brothers and sisters in arms. Her family, her pack. 

Raphael was so relatable compared to the others though. Leonie, as much as she loved them dearly, could not find herself slotting into the personalities of her other classmates as easily as she had with Raphael. Ignatz’s art, Marianne’s gentleness, Hilda’s thirst for fashion and gossip, Lorenz’s razor sharp political skills and mindset, Lysithea’s incredible intelligence and study ethics. All so skilled and valuable and yet...

Leonie had always been a poor, hardworking village girl. Her toys were sticks and stones. Her dinner was meat cut from the bone of the game they hunted for half the day. Her luxuries were the rare candies she scrounged coins for, or the birthday marbles so worn from years of playing with the other children that they scuffed and blurred under her fingers. Yet, nothing was wasted. The marbles still clinked in her pouch, tied in a worn scrap of cloth, pressed alongside the charm Jeralt had made for her when he showed her how to carve wood and cut arteries with deadly precision. 

No jewelry or money weighed in her pockets. The marbles, the charm, the small items imbued with her happiest memories? Those were always worth more than a damn coin or noble recognition. 

Leonie realized long ago, if she could carry Raphael with her everywhere she went, she would do it in a heartbeat. Only 23, and yet work and scars and grime scuffed the glass of his skin, blurred the sheen of childhood from his eyes. He was as worn and warm as Jeralt’s charm, as dull and loved as the glass marbles, just as yellow too, still vibrant and yet...

No longer brand new. Loved.

Leonie had fallen in love with him long before she realized she had, had felt these roiling emotions in her long before she grew to understand just what they meant. Leonie had chipped out a place in her heart for Raphael each time he clapped her on the shoulder and complimented her strength. Each time he had pulled weeds with her or gushed about the food they scarfed down like animals without a care for the eyes of others. Each conversation of village life, of protecting family and friends, of not letting anything go to waste because wasting meant starving out there.

Each moment Raphael pulled her to the ground during sparring and choked with laughter when she fought her way out of his playful headlocks.

Each moment with him solidified a love she felt for the man who understood her in a way that nobody else ever truly could.

She would carry him if she was able, because he had pressed himself into her heart without even knowing how deeply. The charm, the marbles...Raphael...

Everything in the world could fall away, every Mercenary’s dream and Warrior’s glory, so long as the worn glass and wood and skin and honey-wheat hair stayed within the reach of her fingertips, stayed lodged in her wild heart.

Her eyes danced with humor, warmth bubbled in her chest as she shuffled the deep thoughts away and focused on teasing her co-worker.

“What’s wrong, big guy? Missing a bag of potatoes again?”

Leonie watched Raphael turn, corded shoulders bunching as the man stretched his arms and shook his head with a rich chuckle.

“Nope! Just making sure it was all 50. Got some good stew on the menu tomorrow, and you know. Better to have as many potatoes as we can!”

Leonie leaned back, snorting as the lid of the barrel beneath her creaked in faint protest. Her shoulders touched the wall behind her, and she bared her teeth in a bright grin as she exclaimed.

“No shit? Is it the one with the pork? You know they should keep us out of the kitchen if they want enough to feed the Inn guests.”

Raphael’s booming laughter sparked heat in Leonie’s chest. Her heart thumped quicker and the air around her felt light and warm. The sound tickled her ears with a sensation she could only describe as comforting, pleasuring, and she felt a surge of longing when his laughter slowed back to his deep breaths.

“Pretty sure they keep us out of the kitchen most of the time anyway, Leonie. Though these days they should be keeping an eye more on you, not me!”

Leonie lifted her hand, a look of mock offense tracing her face.

“Why, Raphael? Are you implying I eat too much? You should know that’s no way to talk to a lady.”

She nearly snorted with laughter at her own words. Lady! Sure, when pigs could fly. She knew that Raphael knew by now that things like that meant little to nothing to her. Even so, they had worked together long enough to make a game out of it.

The teasing and playing reminded her of every happy memory of her home and childhood, in the backwater forest village with sticks, stones and worn marbles pressed to the skin of her palm. With Raphael, she was never too far from those memories.

A though passed through her, sudden and quiet, yet burning and deep.

No, she had not been able to pursue the Mercenary vision she had yearned for. Now she was working in this Inn, with her former classmate and closest friend. There was no glorious battle or blood-warming fight or tantalizing assignment to carry out on the open fields and roads of Fodlan...

And yet...

She felt more at home than she had in a long time.

Perhaps she was home. As much as she hated cliche romance and sappy love stories, a small part of her could not help but wonder if this is what it felt like. When those characters swooned about making homes out of nothing but another person and the love between them.

Leonie idly wondered if Raphael felt these things too. These stupid emotions deep inside of her that made her question things she used to snort at. These stupid feelings that made her throat tighten and stomach flutter just by glancing over and seeing her companion stumble over a chair or play tag in the fields with the village children after lunch. 

Raphael’s bright voice interrupted her internal brooding as he lifted his hands in playful surrender before he admitted.

“Well, you were the one who started that eating contest.”

“Only because you told everyone that I couldn’t eat nearly as much as you, Raph. That is a challenge, and you know I never back down from a challenge.”

Reaching for a worn rag on one of the barrels next to her, Leonie gave a snicker before she whirled it and snapped it at Raphael’s head. The blonde man gave a sound of surprise as the fabric clipped his shaggy hair and sideburns, before chortling with laughter once more.

His large hand reached up to grab at the rag, missing by an inch as Leonie quickly pulled it back to her. A playful smirk graced her face, as though daring Raphael to take the strip of cloth from her as she wound it up for another snapping flick.

This time, Raphael was ready, lumbering forwards a few steps to swipe his hand at the offending rag. His yellow eyes sparkled with the fun and warmth that rippled through Leonie’s heart. She could see the way they trained on her, even when he was reaching for the rag. She could see the way they locked with her own orange gaze, the way the skin around them crinkled with happiness.

That had to mean something. Didn’t it?

Leonie didn’t have much time to dwell, as Raphael finally gripped the cloth and tugged it firmly. Leonie was not one to be defeated easily though, hooking her legs and thighs tightly against the sturdy barrel as she tugged back. The momentary tug of war was laced with loud peals of laughter and shouts of challenge, before finally Leonie gave a vicious tug. Raphael seemed to have given up the fight, instead letting himself get pulled towards her.

Lower body pressed to the panels of wood of the barrel between her legs, Raphael was now practically pressed to the shorter woman. Bracketing her body between himself and the wall, Raphael’s eyes were closed as he gasped out his laughter.

Leonie could only look up, the rag still clutched between both their hands as she snickered airily in victory and leisurely pleasure. It was so...so natural, to laugh like this, over some silly tug of war with a rag in a storage room in an Inn in an old village, under the rising stars and setting sun. It was so natural, how Raphael’s face lifted in his delight, how his scent passed by her, rich with grass and spices and sweat. 

Leonie’s stomach twisted with a want, a need, so strong that it nearly choked her. She knew she could sit here on this barrel and look up at the man in front of her and laugh with him for ages.

And yet, it wasn’t enough. Not tonight. Not anymore.

Weeks working at this Inn, working for Raphael to cover up the drinks and lost wishes, and Leonie was finished pretending this was only the result of friendship.

To her, at least, this was more than friendship. And damn it, she wanted it. This was one goal she refused to let simmer away.

Raphael’s laughter slowed alongside hers, and Leonie could only peer up at his eyes once they opened. Vibrant and yellow, wide and curious, yet just so blissfully kind and happy. She wanted to...

Raphael breathed out once, warm against her cheeks as he leaned back a bit, not seeming discomforted by the proximity they both were used to as sparring partners. He held the cloth and admitted.

“Wow, Leo! You’ve got the strongest grip out of anyone I’ve ever met...except for that one guy back at the Monastery, I forgot his name. Agh, I always do that! I hope he isn’t bothered that I forgot it, but the way he held that axe was-“

Raphael’s rambling was cut short as Leonie let go of the rag. The orange haired woman looked up at the tall and broad Brawler as she asked suddenly, with both courage and timidness that blended into a quiet inquiry.

“Raphael. Can I...I want to kiss you.”

...

Silence.

Leonie felt each silent second pass with tension pulling at her throat and scolding screaming in her mind. Idiot! Why did she have to ruin the mood with her idiotic and childish yearning? Why did she have to think with her heart and the thing between her legs instead of thinking with her head for once?

Damn her impulses! Damn this whole thing and-

“You...you want to kiss me?”

Leonie’s mind halts as Raphael’s voice sounded, rippling with what sounded like surprise, confusion, and...was that hope?

Leonie jumped on it, not one to leave her foot in the door and not open it all the way. Hoping she heard the tone of his voice correctly, the Mercenary squared her shoulders, lifting her chin to bring their faces closer together. She shoved down the instinctive nerves and replaced them with as much courage as she could muster. She had to trust that Raphael would still want to be friends with her if he knew how she felt and did not feel the same.

“Yeah, Raph. I just...I want to. Try it, at least? We don’t have to if you don’t want to, we can go right back to...”

She trailed off, unsure how to say the things she was feeling. She had never been good at that, words over actions. And neither had he ever been.

“No.” 

Raphael finally responded. His voice was still bright and full of expression, and yet now it was softer, contemplative and intrigued. Leonie felt disappointment in her chest at what she thought was a firm denial, only to twitch with anticipation when Raphael’s hands tentatively pressed to the sides of the barrel lid, inches from the orange and brown fabrics of her ragged shorts and working shirt. 

“No, uh. That’s fine, Leonie. I just didn’t know you felt...uh, the way I did? Sorry, this is kinda awkward, isn’t it?...Oh! Uh, yes! Yeah, you can...I’d like it if you...”

This time it was Raphael who was trailing off, more so from a lack of words to string together properly than any kind of embarrassment.

Grinning lightly with relief and acceptance of the large man’s consent, Leonie closed the distance between them, pressing her lips to Raphael’s wide and faintly parted ones. The taste of apples and warmth registered in Leonie’s mind, heat pooling in her gut as she attempted to kiss the man that she had desired to naturally.

Raphael was no slacking party, tilting his head lightly to invite her to deepen the kiss. Leonie was always amazed at how gentle and controlled the large and powerful man could be. How his hands could move up to grip her sides with such firmness and softness at the same time. In return, Leonie slowly moved her arms, tossing them easily around Raphael’s broad shoulders and pulling herself up more to press insistently against his mouth.

It felt so good, compared to the other heated kisses and quick romps she had with other Mercenaries on the road. They had always been moments of necessity or drunkenness or stress relief after a long mission. But this kiss, this moment. It was tender and relaxed and just so natural.

Leonie felt as if she could kiss him for hours, clinging to his steady shoulders and feeling his hands dip into the toned muscles of her sides. It didn’t matter if they were kissing in a storage room, perched upon and against an empty barrel. All that mattered was that it felt good, it felt right, and that Raphael seemed to have wanted it as badly as she had.

She broke apart the kiss, though only for a moment, and only leaving a few inches of space between them as she drew in quick breaths. Curiosity and an impressed look crossed her face as she asked.

“Feels...like you’ve done this before. Have you?”

Raphael looked at her, his eyes flickering from her lips to her inquiring gaze. Leonie could not tell if it was pride or hesitance that escaped from his voice as he responded.

“I...yeah, I’m not new to this kinda thing, Leo. I mean, I’ve met other people, done that kinda stuff. You know what I mean. Okay, that’s probably not what you want to hear though, huh?”

He averted his eyes with a sheepish chuckle, only to blink in surprise as Leonie cupped his chin with her hand and guided his gaze back to her. A smile crossed her reddened lips before she leaned back in to continue kissing him. Raphael responded back in turn with his leisurely movements, closing his eyes at the sensation that Leonie was thrilled to give him.

They broke apart once more after a few seconds of heated connection, and Leonie panted out.

“S’ totally fine, Raph. Great, even. Means we won’t be awkward virgins about this. But I like kissing you way more than some Mercenary on the road.”

“Ahaha! Yeah...yeah, this is the best I’ve ever had too.” 

Raphael responded in turn with a relieved chuckle of agreement. Leonie felt warmed that she couldn’t see any judgement in Raphael’s eyes. In fact, it seemed they both were accepting of eachother’s past experiences, of losing their virginities in ways and circumstances that would make Lorenz or Marianne flustered with embarrassment. This kind of kissing was not something to be embarrassed about, and Leonie was relieved that he understood that.

Leonie almost laughed when she saw him slowly leaning back in to continue. Indulging him, the orange haired fighter allowed him to take the lead this time, at least, until the kiss became deeper.

Her tongue brushed against his lightly, before he relented against her, allowing her to lead the kiss once again. Leonie relished in the trust he had for her, and that she could lead this dance they found themselves in. She remembered the taste of him, hoping she was as satisfactory for him as he was for her. Her tongue pressed against his and moved with experienced motions. Raphael followed in tandem, nipping suddenly at her lip the moment her tongue retreated, as though calling for her to continue the heated ministrations. 

Leonie was convinced that she was dreaming, and yet she knew deep down this was very real.

Why the hell hadn’t she asked to do this before? All this wasted time, and she could have been kissing the golden brawler instead of obsessing over training and competition with the wrong person. Jeralt’s teachings would never leave her heart, but it wasn’t Byleth who she felt she needed to stick to anymore. As much as she could defend the Queen, as Jeralt had asked her to do before his death...

It was Raphael whom she fought hardest for, and whom she worked her best with. He drove her in strong competition and helped her develop her strength and confidence. And now, she felt closer to him than ever before.

How could she not have seen this before?

She made it a point to scold herself later. For now, she threaded her fingers through Raphael’s tussled hair, trembling faintly at the feeling of the soft and warm locks and skin beneath her hand. Raphael seemed to groan deeply as she gripped his hair. She could feel him breathe out against her, and she felt a throbbing within her at the idea of the pleasure she was bringing him.

As strange as it may have seemed to anyone else, Leonie felt no awkwardness or strangeness at seeing the usually boisterous and goofy man look disheveled and flushed with contentment. Rather, Leonie was beginning to feel a rumble of deep arousal.

The feeling only magnified when her leg shifted, moving on instinct only to brush against Raphael’s. With a light gasp, Raphael paused in the kiss the moment Leonie felt her knee slide by something firm and distinct. 

Leonie could only bristle with anticipation at the thought of making Raphael aroused so quickly, so profoundly. A rush of pride filled her, that she could do that simply by kissing him. 

“Sorry...” Raphael apologized with a laugh, and Leonie could only respond with a cheeky one of her own.

“Don’t be, Raph.”

“We can stop, if you want, Leonie.”

“Do you want to?”

Leonie asked Raphael with an honest look. She would find no pleasure or happiness if he felt uncomfortable or pressured into something he didn’t want to do. Raphael luckily seemed as interested as she did.

“I...No. I wanna keep going, if you want to. If that’s okay.”

Leonie nipped at his lips with satisfaction, moving her hips and pushing herself across the lid of the barrel to press herself slowly against his arousal. Raphael’s soft groan was music to her ears, and the way his hands wound around her lower back to pull her the rest of the way against him drove her body into a frenzy. The leisurely intimacy and simultaneous enthusiasm was the nicest thing Leonie had felt in a long time.

“That’s more than okay, Raph...You can, you know...” 

She shifted her shoulders to signify that Raphael could lift her shirt. Though, Raphael was not one to get signals easily. After a moment of slow and clumsy kisses, Leonie snorted out a laugh and shook her head. Removing one of her hands from Raphael’s hair, she wound her fingers over one of the large hands on her back and hips. She guided the calloused hand beneath her shirt and purred her approval once he finally got the message.

With a tenderness she could only describe as goddamn gentlemanly, Raphael ran his fingers up her abdomen and twitched faintly when he brushed against a defined scar. He stopped before continuing and used his other hand to pull the orange fabric up enough to expose the woman’s stomach and chest. Rolling her eyes with humor, Leonie lifted her arms up and allowed the large man to remove the offending article completely. 

Raphael’s hand hesitated momentarily over the brown wrappings around Leonie’s breasts. He lifted his eyes away from them and up towards Leonie’s.

“May I?” He pleaded.

How could she say no to that, especially when she was growing more impatient by the second? She nodded with a look of obvious enthusiasm. The nervousness she expected to feel at the prospect of Raphael touching her breasts was not present in the slightest. She held no fear of him seeing her body. She only hoped he would allow her to do the same.

Reaching behind her, she untied the wrappings and loosened them, allowing Raphael to unwind them for her. Her hands returned to clasp around his shoulders as the brown cloth fell away. Even her chest was not free from the scarring that marred her body. The evidence of a painful fire spell as well as the healed gash of a grazing blade could be seen between her breasts.

And yet, Raphael’s glances downwards were ones of tentative yet anticipating admiration. Leonie pressed her forehead to his, her autumn-leaf eyes dancing with mischief. 

“You just gonna look at em’, Raph?”

Raphael bumped his forehead to hers lightly in humored argument, before he took the invitation and moved one of his hands to cup her breast. Leonie exhaled at the heat that encompassed her sensitive skin, the callouses of his fingers brushing against her. Biting her lip, she tilted her head back in appreciation as his thumb swept across her nipple, before tracing down the blade scar towards her heart. The younger man rested his palm there for a moment, a show of the pure kindness and care that rested within him.

Leonie didn’t know why, but she felt a laugh escape her. It was all so surreal, what was happening, and yet it filled her with such a profound sense of comfort. Raphael seemed to relish in her sudden laughter, and suddenly his caressing fingers moved to her sides, running up and down her skin. Leonie gasped with booming laughter, trying to swat the man’s hands away half-heartedly.

“R-Raph! Ah-agh! Cut- cut it out!” She wheezed, smacking his arms in a playful mockery of a fight. Raphael only responded with one of his goofy grins, his wide smile complimenting the rosy hue to his cheeks. Leonie narrowed her eyes suddenly with challenge, and the half-naked Mercenary lunged forwards, tickling at the man’s neck.

Raphael recoiled back with a rich laugh, squawking with surprise before whining out.

“Leonie! That’s not fair!”

“All’s fair in love and war!” Leonie ceased in her tickling as she chanted the mantra between short laughs. Steadying herself, she rolled her eyes and leaned forwards again, pulling Raphael close to her once again. She exhaled, pressing her chin to his shoulder as she memorized the way his laughter sounded up close. The way he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his encompassing chest. The boyish delight as he ducked his head down to kiss at her neck.

“Raph?”

He looked up, turning his head a few inches as the orange haired woman brushed her cheek against the side of his jaw. Her voice dropped low, thick with arousal and command.

“More. Come on.”

It didn’t take much to inspire the man to bring his hands back to her breasts. Though, this time he gripped both of them, worrying his fingers along the skin. Leonie sighed in pleasure once more, only to growl with appreciation when Raphael pulled away from her arms to lean down and capture her nipple between his lips. Lapping at the peak, Raphael held her breast firmly, while his other hand held her in place by her side. Leonie clutched the taller man’s hair, curling the locks tightly between her fingers as she guided him along her chest.

Quick breaths and grunts escaped her as she tugged experimentally on Raphael’s hair. The broad fighter gasped once, pausing in his ministrations, before he released a low groan and continued with a greater vigor.

The apex of her thighs sparked with pleasure, and she rolled her hips firmly against his firm body for the friction she so desperately desired. Raphael took the time to switch sides, giving her other breast the same rigorous attention as the first one.

“Shit.” 

Leonie rasped, clawing firmly at the shirt that hid the body she so desperately wanted to see. She tugged at the fabric on his shoulders and growled.

“Off, Raph. Please.”

“Yes ma’m” 

Raphael’s low chuckle stirred up a dangerous heat in her lower body, and as soon as Raphael lifted back to his towering height, she practically tore the shirt off and over his shoulders. Bared to her, Leonie could only stare at the firm muscle and golden hair with appreciation and burning desire. Goddess or whatever may be above, she thanked whoever she could for the sight before her.

He was so broad, so big, and yet he was as nicely defined as ever. The amount of effort and training he imbued his body with had always inspired Leonie. He was healthy, so very much so, and he clearly ate well, though that was to be expected.

What drew her attention the fastest though, was the criss-crossing and dappling of scars from the years of hardship, work and combat he had survived. Leonie was confident that no other member of their familial group, not Byleth nor Claude nor even her, could hold a candle to the amount of scars the close-combat brawler had. It was...

So goddamn hot.

She ran her hands down his chest, eyeing him quickly to check if it was something he was okay with.

Raphael’s flushed face curled with a soft grin, and he blinked once before he mused out.

“It’s okay, Leonie...I ain’t afraid of you seeing these. You can, uh..you can touch me anywhere you like.”

“Good.” Leonie purred, leaning her head forwards to nip at the thick skin between Raphael’s neck and shoulder. His responding rumble of pleasure made her lips curl with satisfaction.

“I want to touch you everywhere. These?” 

She moved her head down more to press her lips to one of the many scars across his broad chest. She could feel the way his chest expanded as he took in deep and heated breaths. His skin flushed tantalizingly, and his stomach pulled taunt as she nipped at him.

“These scars are incredible...You’re incredible, Raph.”

Raphael moved his hands to press them against her back, and his voice rippled with soft gratitude and pleasure as he shook his head.

“I should be...s-saying that to you, Leonie. All the things you’ve done for us, for me. How you fight and train. Er, the way you keep your hair so pretty, and when you met my sister for the first time and you taught her how to hold a lance and...”

The tall man trailed off, a sheepish chuckle escaping him once again before his gaze became serious. He looked deeply at her, and Leonie felt her heart clench with affection when he rasped fondly.

“You’re the incredible one, Leo. And I...I’ve thought that for a real long time. So, I’m glad you feel the same. Er...you do, right?”

Leonie pressed a quick kiss to Raphael’s forehead, bumping her nose to his as she assured him before he could think differently.

“Yeah. I really think I do.”

She stared at his warm eyes for a moment, lost in the bright joy that filled the yellow depths. Suddenly, she moved to kiss him again, their mouths now familiar with eachother and moving in quick tandem. 

Leonie breathed centimeters away from Raphael’s chasing lips.

“I take the herbs. We won’t have any mishaps. We can do whatever you want. Anything, Raph.”

Raphael’s eyes widened a fraction, before a rare look of heated desire replaced the usually boisterous one he had constantly. He swallowed, exhaling lightly against her lips as she peered heatedly at his mouth and the defined outline of his erection in his tattered slacks.

“Leonie...you really want to?”

“Yes, yes. Shit, yes, I want to.”

Leonie assured with a hint of desperation. The fire between her legs was killing her, and the thought of having him in the closest way possible clawed at her mind and overtook her senses. She wanted nothing but him right now, and quite possibly after this as well.

Yeah. Definitely after this. 

She hissed with pleasure the moment she felt Raphael’s hands unfasten her dark shorts. Pulling the fabric languidly down her toned legs, Raphael waited for her to clumsily kick off her boots and socks before he trailed the fabric the rest of the way down. Kicking the shorts away, Leonie filled herself with courage and lifted her head proudly to bare her body invitingly. She spread her legs a bit wider, rasping out.

“Keep going. I’ll tell you if I don’t like something. You do the same, got it?”

“Yeah...yes.” 

Raphael panted lightly, before a rumble of humored inquiry came from him.

“You uh. You sure you don’t wanna do this in my room? Or yours?”

Leonie blinked. Hm. Maybe that would have been a much better idea. Even so, her body was roiled with frustration and desire. She needed him, and she needed him now. Patience was neither of their strongest fortes. She glanced around the quiet room lightly, before she assured.

“Nothing but empty crates and barrels and some extra sheets in this corner. If you’re fine with it, then I’d rather not stop in the middle.”

Raphael hesitated for a moment, before he nodded clumsily, booming out with a few peals of laughter.

“Yeah, yeah. Should be fine. We’ll be careful, and it’s not the dumbest thing we’ve ever done, right?”

“Right.” Leonie snickered.  
“We’ve done far worse things. The others have done far worse things for sure. Okay.”

Leonie squirmed closer to the taller man, the dampness of her black underwear recognizable as her arousal piked to its highest point. She reached out.

“Touch me, Raph.”

A man of action, truly. Leonie did not have to ask again before she could feel the warm fingers slipping underneath the band of her underwear. A gritted moan escaped her, her hips rolling slightly as she felt the press of his fingers to her most sensitive area. While Raphael had stated before that he was no virgin, Leonie could tell he was still rather clumsy at this. His hand moved irregularly, a hint of shyness finally filling him as he breathed out roughly.

“Oh Raph.” 

Leonie mused with a hint of adoration. She reached her hand down to grasp his. With a flash of heated humor in her eyes, Leonie guided his hand in a movement that suited her. She tilted her head back in leisure, panting out.

“Just like that...”

Raphael followed the motions Leonie had guided him through. Leaning forwards, he hesitated, mouthing at her neck. Leonie welcomed the gestures and kisses, feeling his hot tongue lap at her skin. She shuddered lightly as he breathed against her.

“Tell me if I’m messin’ up? I’ll stop.”

“I know, I trust you. Ah...you’re doing good.” Leonie praised, feeling the arousal building between her legs. Raphael’s thumb rolled around the apex of her core, and Leonie hissed with pleasure.

Raphael stopped, looking at her with wide eyes. Leonie pushed her hips against his hand, assuring him.

“Ah! No, that’s good. Do that again, please.”

Raphael grinned proudly, before pressing his thumb to her clit again. Leonie growled deeply, her backside scraping upon the wood of the barrel. She ignored the slight discomfort for now, her mind zeroing in on the hard outline of his erection against her leg. As Raphael fingered her folds, she reached her hand down to trail down his side. Hooking her fingers into the top of his trousers, she asked him.

“Raph, can I...”

“Please.” 

Raphael’s breathy voice sent a shiver of delight through the orange haired woman. With a quick pull, she pulled the fabric down past his hips, pulling his underthings down with it. Leonie’s eyes traveled downwards, past where Raphael’s hand worked between her legs.

She expected him to be large in all departments, and while he did not disappoint, she was relieved to see that his length was not intimidating. Larger than average, but not by much. He was thicker though, and Leonie felt her stomach twist with anticipation. More than anything, she wanted to feel him, be closer to him. To be able to experience such a thing and to have it feel so right, it warmed her and thrilled her.

She wrapped her fingers around his erection, feeling the hard heat and soft skin. He bucked forwards at the contact as though surprised, before a choked moan escaped him. Leonie felt his fingers slip back into a clumsy roll around her core. Even so, she ignored it in favor of stroking him slowly. The up and down motions of her hand were driving the larger man wild. Leonie felt a rush of pride at the knowledge of how deeply she was affecting him.

They weren’t even fucking yet, and she felt as if she had for hours already. Frustration and heat sweltered in her lower stomach. She needed him, and she needed him now.

But first, she planned to make him keen with pleasure, to see his face twist and his hips buck against her hand with desperation. She took the lead now, pressing her cheek to his as she slotted her chin on his shoulder. Raphael’s low groans spilled out across the skin of her neck, sprinkling her shoulder with goosebumps. Leonie nipped lightly at Raphael’s shoulder, grazing a thick scar with her lips.

“Is it...ah, weird to say I always thought about how big it would be?”

The scarlet blush that crossed the man’s neck brought a bubble of laughter to Leonie’s throat. She was amused at how he had understood her words right away. Raphael exhaled with a shaky breath.

“Oh. Aha...thanks? Is, er, that okay?”

Leonie pulled her head back to look at him, her lips upturned as she stroked his erection faster. 

“Of course. You’re perfect, Raph.”

The shine in Raphael’s eyes was worth everything in the world to her. He pushed his head forwards, connecting their foreheads together once again as he gushed out.

“You’re perfect...ah...”

His eyes drooped closed as Leonie gave a particularly active stroke, twisting her palm around his shaft as she felt him falter in his motions. Leonie gave a light gasp as she felt a thick finger pressing into her, capturing his lips with hers in a swift response. In and out, his fingers began to breach her, gentle and reaching and grazing the sensitive spots inside of her.

She valued his patience. Even as she yearned for more, for the speed and desperation of a good romp, she also appreciated how slow he was going. She appreciated how deeply he cared for her. It had been a while, since someone had looked at her like this.

Leonie shook her head once, imploring the golden haired man with a rasp in her voice.

“I’m ready, Raphael. No need to hold back...”

Raphael stopped suddenly, a short shake of his head signifying that he desired to say something in return. Leonie listened as he expressed.

“Not until we put somethin’ underneath you.”

“Oh Raph. It’s not a big deal.”

Raphael shook his head firmly, before he slipped his fingers out of her. Leonie clenched lightly at the loss, missing the filling sensation. She watched him with yearning and curiosity as he turned to reach down and pull one of the many spare sheets from the pile of linens in the corner. Leonie felt a tremor of humor fill her.

“Oh, Raphael, such a gentleman.” 

Raphael snorted with laughter in return, peering at the cloth in his hands as he admitted.

“We’d be in a real fancy kinda place if I was really a gentleman.”

“Bull.” Leonie shook her head.  
“Who needs that fancy shit? This is way more exciting.”

She didn’t need to be told, to lift her hips up and place her feet on the ground. Now off of the barrel, she took the sheet from Raphael’s hands and tossed it over the lid. While the surface would still be flat, there would be no more chances of splinters. The lack of a soft surface was unfortunate, but Leonie was damn well not going to saunter around the Inn to get all the way to the rooms when she could enjoy him here in their own little world.

So she focused on the man in front of her and pressed her hands to the barrel, lifting herself back up to her original position. With an impatient tug, she pulled her underwear down and kicked it to the side. Spreading her legs again, she nodded, still feeling the tingling arousal and dampness between her thighs. 

“I think we’ve prepared enough...come here, Raph.”

Leonie’s eyes grazed over Raphael’s muscular chest once again as he walked towards her. Each pulling of a scar drove Leonie wild, and she reached out to clutch at his shoulders the moment he slotted himself back into the position she desired of him. Raphael’s erection slid against her thigh, grazing the tuft of amber above her core. Leonie moaned softly with anticipation, pressing a rough kiss to Raphael’s lips.

Raphael returned the affectionate gesture with a breathless laugh, pushing her slightly with his mouth as they kissed. Leonie’s blush dusted across her cheeks, and yet she felt vindicated in the fact that she was pushing away her fears and worries so easily. 

“Tell me if it hurts. I’m not gonna let myself hurt you.”

Leonie lifted her lips to his forehead, sighing out.

“I’m a tough girl. I can take it.”

“No.” Raphael refused, surprising Leonie with the intensity of his voice. The gruff bark softened into a caring drawl.

“Doesn’t matter if you’re tough. You could be the strongest person in the world, and I’m still not gonna forgive myself if I ever hurt you in any way.”

“Raphael...”

Leonie rasped, her throat tightening lightly at his words. What had she done to deserve him?

What had any of them in this fucking crazy continent done to deserve Raphael?

She reached her hand down, pulling Raphael’s hand along with her as she guided him to begin entering her. She removed her hand and placed it back over his shoulders, resting her chin upon his skin as she chuckled softly.

“I’ll tell you Raph. Please, please...”

Finally, she felt him begin to breach her, the head of his manhood pressing into her core, grazing the sensitive nerves inside. True to her trust, she knew Raphael wouldn’t hurt her with the slow care he was putting into his actions. Inch by inch, Leonie relished in the rippling sensation of fullness and pressure. It felt so damn good, even better knowing just who was taking her in such a tender way.

Raphael bottomed out once he was completely inside her, releasing a heated groan as she clenched lightly around him. Leonie panted, swiveling her hips as she felt him withdraw slowly. His firm erection sparked heat within her as it moved against her walls. As soon as he drew out a few inches, he pushed back in, setting a slow and steady rhythm. 

Goddes, God, whatever the hell people believed him, Raphael was a saint. His thicker girth was able to pleasure her in ways she had never felt before. His slow care and preparation had made the initial breach rather painless, to both of their relief surely.

Leonie hooked her legs around his thick waist, feeling the fabric of his trousers slipping down slightly with each thrust. Her legs slid languidly up and down his sides, her breath gasping with soft grunts of pleasure. She let one of her hands fall from his shoulder to grasp at the sheet-covered rim of the barrel behind her. Raphael’s thrusts, even at a slow pace, were filled with enough momentum to move her body in a way that piqued her arousal even further.

Her breasts bounced lightly, before she felt Raphael’s hand grasping for the sensitive flesh. He panted out desperately.

“Ah...is...this okay? You doin...ah-alright?”

Leonie choked on a moan, bucking her hips in tandem with his. She felt his hips connect with her again, and felt the thick member graze her sensitive spots. She gripped tightly at his shoulders, demanding.

“Shit! Oh, Raph! Yeah, yeah, it’s, oh-it’s great. Fas...faster!”

Raphael nodded once, his face twisting with pleasure and affection once again as he pushed harder, bucking his hips harder between her legs. Leonie released a long moan, her eyes splitting open lightly as she caught sight of Raphael. His eyes were closed, brows furrowed and face flushed with exertion and pleasure. Leonie’s eyes softened at the image, and she felt a fondness for him that yanked at her heart.

She closed her eyes again, tilting her head back as he pressed in and out of her, slick and scorching, the friction sending a shudder up her spine. The barrel creaked beneath her, the sheet rustling at the bucking movements. Leonie couldn’t care less about the surface they were fucking on, finding it even more arousing that they were preforming such an act in such a depraved manner.

She chose to contemplate her questionable tastes later, instead focusing on the sensations between her legs and on her chest as Raphael tugged her nipple firmly. He then changed his tactics, reaching his hands down to grip at her waist as he lifted her lightly, changing the angle ever so slightly.

With a shrill cry, Leonie nearly burst as scorching pleasure built up with the pressure of his erection pressing against an incredibly sensitive spot inside her.

“Ah! Ah, yes!”

She growled tightly, baring her throat as she listened to her own cries blending with his deep and rolling grunts. Moans escaped him, and the idea of him losing himself inside of her made her body ripple with ecstasy. A dominant side of her bubbled up inside, and she pulled her head back down to press close to Raphael’s

“That feel...ah-good, Raph?”

She felt his hips stutter at her question, before he gasped out in response.

“Yes-ohhh.” 

He trailed off in a moan as he bucked forwards again, chasing the pleasure that Leonie was well aware that she was giving him. She panted softly as his body rolled against hers, imposing and warm all at the same time. She leaned her head towards his ear, breathing out.

“You feel so good...so goddamn good.”

Raphael seemed to greatly appreciate the praise, based on how his rhythm sped up ever so slightly. Leonie’s voice creaked desperately at each thrust, the barrel holding surprisingly well against the strength and motion of their intercourse. She tightened her muscles, feeling the thickness of him once again. Minutes later, Raphael’s voice broke her out of her pleasure-glazes stupor.

“L-leonie...I...Ah, I’m close...”

The building pressure in her core signified that she too was getting close. Raphael was slowly bringing her to the peak of pleasure that she was striving for. The idea of him losing his composure to chase his orgasm was strangely arousing. It lodged into her mind and stuck quickly. Yes.

Oh yes.

“Me too.” 

She whispered hoarsely, pawing at Raphael’s hand at her side to pull it back down towards her folds. The reddened flesh of his manhood pistoned in and out of her body, and yet she knew the best way to chase her completion would be for him to touch her as intimately as he had prior.

Raphael gasped roughly, taking her silent commands to heart as he caressed her sensitive entrance between increasing thrusts. Their thighs bumped together, and his golden hairs tickled against her skin. Raphael’s teeth clicked together once before he pleaded.

“Do...agh- you...want me to-...inside?”

He motioned, and Leonie knew exactly what he was asking. She was grateful she had stocked up on the contraceptive herbs recently, or she would have motioned for him to pull out of her. Instead, she hooked her ankles around his legs and lower body, rolling her hips viciously as she demanded.

“Yeah-agh! Come for me, Raph...”

She grunted with satisfaction at a particularly rough thrust. Within moments, she could tell Raphael was going to finish. His thrusts became sloppier, his breath coming in higher gasps, his fingers tightening against her sides and hips.

“Leonie!” 

A final roll of his fingers sent the coiled tension inside her body snapping out, flooding her nerves with scorching pleasure. Her back arched against the cloth-covered wood and the wall behind her, and her sweat slicked hair fell back as she tipped her head back. A high gasp left her throat as her orgasm washed through her.

Liquid warmth seeped into her as she felt Raphael buck a few more times into her body, before his tensed muscles fell slack. His gasping breaths tickled her neck as he pressed his forehead to her skin. Leonie did not have enough words to describe how perfect Raphael looked, utterly spent and rosy red with exertion. His hair was wild and ruffled, and his muscles flexed as his own orgasm finished rippling through him.

Leonie brought her shaking arms up to hold the man close to her, winding around the large body to pull him in. She brushed her nose to the side of his head, taking in his earthen scent once again, before exhaling softly against the golden hair.

“That was amazing...”

Raphael panted out a tired laugh, which rose in strength as he slowly pulled himself out of her. Leonie was grateful now that they had brought the sheet over, with the mess they made.

She started with surprise as she felt Raphael’s hand hold her sides gently. He looked into her eyes as he admitted.

“You...really are amazing, Leonie. I’m real happy that I could make you feel so good.”

“It was good for you too, right?”

“Really good. Really, really good.”

Leonie smiled with tired relief, glancing fondly at the younger man as she sighed.

“Then it looks like we’re both happy.”

There was silence between them for a few moments, as though contemplation of the statement was occurring. Luckily, the silence was broken quickly by the snickering laughter of the orange haired woman.

“Ah, shit, Raph...Sorry about the sheet.”

Raphael shook his head, pulling lightly at Leonie’s hips to move her off of the barrel. He bent down to hike his underwear and trousers back on, before he pulled at the sheet and balled it up, promising with a hint of embarrassed sheepishness.

“Oh, aha. We’ll wash it real well. We’ve got tons of spares...Sorry about not doin’ it on a nice bed, it had to have messed with your back.”

“I’m totally fine, big guy. Which, I can now say in a very different kind of way.”

Leonie smirked at his moment of confusion before the meaning clicked in. Raphael’s blush was rather charming upon his broad cheeks, and the woman felt a sense of deep fondness as he continued in his onslaught of care.

“Yeah, well, I’ll run a nice bath for you anyway. We both could use one.”

Leonie reached for her clothes, pulling them back on as she ignored the slight stickiness between her legs for now. She’d change and wash her clothes promptly, but for now she had to make herself known. Stepping towards the man she had just had mind-blowing sex with, she rested her hand on his cheek and brushed it down the side of his face softly.

“You really are such a...just such a good person. Raphael, would it be weird to say that...I’m pretty sure I love you?”

Raphael’s eyes beamed brightly, and in an instant Leonie was yelping with surprise and laughter as she felt him wrap his arms around her, lifting her into a hefty embrace. She could feel his laughter from his still bared chest as he smiled down at her.

“I don’t think it’s all that weird if I’m pretty sure I love you too...So I guess we can be pretty sure together.”

Leonie gazed up into the yellow eyes above her, and she felt herself running away to them, pulling at the love she saw there.

“I think that’s a good plan, big guy. Alright then. First order of sappy dating business.”

Leonie slipped playfully from Raphael’s bear hug, darting around him to before bumping her fist against his side.

“We go take baths. Or just one bath. And after that, we go outside and try and find that constellation Claude told us about. I still think he’s bullshitting.”

Raphael turned around promptly, clumsily tossing on his shirt as he moved chase after the rugged woman. He carried the soiled sheet with him as he trailed behind her. He pleaded, sounding happier than she had ever heard him. 

“Can we eat something before that?”

“Shit, yeah. I’m hungry. Look what you did, you animal. Working me out like that!”

“Hey!”

They chased through the quiet halls of the inn, the secret of their sins dancing in Leonie’s mind and heart. Light as a feather, the love she felt for him, and the love he felt for her, roiled in her tired and satisfied body. It felt good. Right. It felt like home.

She could get used to this.

Yeah.

Leonie could get definitely get used to this.


End file.
